


宠溺

by Flipped (JF_yawen)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF_yawen/pseuds/Flipped
Summary: 骨科年下，纯车（和平时代背景，Leta和Tina不存在）





	1. Chapter 1

     Newt知道别人说他脾气温柔有耐心，不管对什么动物都能放软态度安抚引导，与情人相处应该也是充满了温存。可是不是的，面对Theseus时，想要强制剥夺主导权的冲动不知道从哪里跑出来，无时无刻不在脑中对着亲爱的哥哥张牙舞爪。

  
     他想要看着哥哥穿着一身端正的三件套，双手背在身后，在他面前跪下，让那双带着笑的眼睛里只有他。他会在地上铺上施过咒的柔软的羊毛垫子，这样Theseus不管跪多久膝盖都不会不舒服。他要捧着Theseus的后脑勺把他按进他的胯间，要Theseus用嘴舌解开他的裤裆，用脸颊捧出他的阴茎。Theseus一定会歪着头挑着眉头，用戏谑的眼神盯着他，一边伸出舌头，一下一下的从头部舔舐到根部，又返还。他的哥哥在看到他马眼流出来的液体时，眼角的笑意会更浓，然后不怀好意地用舌尖卷起那些粘液，舔在自己的嘴唇上。很多时候，面对这样挑衅的Theseus，Newt都会忍不住的拉着他直接幻影移形到床上，在哥哥的轻笑中消失他所有的衣服，扒开他修长的双腿顶进去。直到Theseus脸上的笑意被甜蜜的欲望和快感代替，梳理整齐的卷发沾满汗水搭在额头上，嘴唇被吻得猩红，只能泪眼朦胧地抱紧他的脖子，除了呻吟只会颤声叫着他的名字，Newt才会觉得心底被挑起的熊熊烈火渐渐平息。

  
     可是每次事后抱着沉睡过去的Theseus，Newt都不免有点赌气和蠢蠢欲动。他想看精英装束的哥哥露出淫乱渴望的表情，穿得正经威严被自己玩弄得浑身酥软，眉眼间全是情色。这个被整个傲罗部、乃至整个魔法法律执行司、甚至整个魔法部都敬仰的男人对他充满了纵容，不管是被他从紧致玩到松软的后穴，还是因为他一时兴起而剔得精光的阴毛，还有因为他撒娇而时常穿的蕾丝内裤。一次又一次的点头，养得他口味越来越大的同时，也让他越来越欲求不满。他想要把Theseus从他强大的自制力里剥出来，让他失控，让他露出柔软敏感的内里，任他肆意玩弄。

  
     早晨醒来的Theseus像是知道他在想什么，窝在被窝里睡眼惺忪的看着他。他拿鼻尖顶顶Newt的鼻子，然后顺着力道懒懒地把脸埋进他脖颈，一边轻咬他的耳垂，一边低声哄道：“乖，我还要上班，晚上你再折腾我。”

  
     Newt摇摇头，收紧搂着他的手臂，不由分说的抬起Theseus的一条腿，把自己半硬的晨勃塞了进去。Theseus被顶得微微蹙眉，又很快随着他顶动的节奏在他耳边哼哼唧唧，时不时在他撞上敏感点的时候舒服地呻吟一声，撩拨得他越发停不下来。

  
     “Theseus，请假一周好不好，我们离开伦敦走走。”Newt在哥哥耳边低喃。

  
     Theseus睁开一只眼睛迷蒙地看着他，“你知道万圣节时候傲罗部最忙。”

  
     “那就万圣节之后，我想带你出去。”

  
     “嗯，哈，”Theseus享受地又闭上了眼，“好吧，我看看日程表，嗯，你又想干什么，坏男孩？”

  
     Newt不开心地垂下眼睛。“我不是一个男孩，”他报复地用龟头碾压哥哥的敏感点，略带满意的看到Theseus脖子后仰，唇间发出欢愉到痛苦的叫声，夹在他们身体间的阴茎颤抖地吐出一口又一口的精液。很快，他自己也在Theseus火热蠕动的后穴里泄出。他汗淋淋地扒着Theseus，一瞬间有些满足的觉得自己把Theseus从内到外都狠狠占有了。

  
     “坏蛋。”Theseus在他耳边喘着气笑骂。“又是闹什么脾气？我每天张开腿随你肏都不够，你还想怎么样？要我时时刻刻都塞着一个假阴茎，前面再带个贞操锁？让你随时幻影移形过来都可以剥掉我的裤子肏进来？那样你才满足吗？”

  
     Newt抬头看看他，温柔地把自己拔出来，俯身含住Theseus还没完全软掉的阴茎。Theseus闷哼一声，两条大腿在他头边抽搐，双手想要推开他又不舍得，纠结地抓着他的卷发，只能咬着唇等他玩得满意。

  
     Newt吞下Theseus艰难吐出来的最后一点精液，用手背抹干净嘴，跪坐在自己小腿上。Theseus躺在枕头上眨着眼看着他，他被玩得有些狠，眼睛水盈盈的，眼角红红的，胸膛稍微急促的起伏着。就像他说的，他天天为Newt敞开双腿，现在即使随便躺着也习惯地分开腿，露出被玩得可怜兮兮的阴茎和一片泥泞的后穴。那桃红的穴口被一圈白浊围着，一些精液时不时从穴口流出来，顺着他臀部的弧线慢慢滑到大腿根部，与昨夜已经干掉的精液黏在一起。这是Theseus，他亲爱的哥哥，每天发丝服帖，一身修身的三件套，穿着和为人都严谨端正的像是上个世纪的贵族绅士的傲罗部部长。现在他赤裸着身，发丝散乱，浑身性爱的痕迹，眨着灰蓝色的眼睛无奈又纵容地看着他。

  
     但Newt还是不满足。

  
     他想要看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛失神的睁着，里面温柔的笑意被渴望和羞耻代替，想要他在那没顶的羞耻感里挣扎，又无可奈何被欲望支配的只能求着他继续。

  
     那样他心底的怪兽才会感到餍足。

  
     Newt俯下身，深深地吻住Theseus，细细品尝这属于家和珍宝的味道。“请假跟我出去，Theseus。”

  
     Theseus扶着额头笑笑，“好吧，我今天就安排。”

  
     “嗯，我爱你。”

  
     “我也爱你，亲爱的。”


	2. 手提箱一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 手提箱脑洞第一部分，后面写得卡住了，所以先把这部分拿出来。  
> 调教(?)  
> 伪·公众play  
> 尿play

“那个装什么？” 雅各指着最中央，与四周格格不入的金色笼子问道。

纽特回头一看，动作迅速地拔出魔杖使用咒语。只见本来悬在空中，镶着棕红色的晶莹剔透的玳瑁，雕饰着会流动的精致花纹，两人高的笼子缩小成半个巴掌大小，被纽特接住藏进内衬的口袋里。“没什么 - 暂时放出去了，在他的自然栖息地。”

“那是还要放回来的意思了？是什么样的动物？”雅各好奇道。

“一个，优雅的，强大的，生物，” 纽特眼神一瞬间有些迷离，缓缓说道。“美得令人窒息。”

……

斯卡曼德家族在巴黎有一套公寓，坐落在塞纳河旁边，每天可以看到大量的游客和巴黎人在河岸上游玩。在夜晚，流光溢彩的灯火，会映在水波粼粼的河道上，和熙熙攘攘的行人身上。

忒修斯颤抖地跪在落地窗前，想要往安全的阴影里缩，退路却被纽特堵得死死的。

“’修斯，他们都在看你呢。”纽特看着地面上无所察觉的人们说，“塞纳河边的公寓里，一个男人裸体跪在窗前自慰，巴黎夜晚的灯光落在他身上，斑驳照出他的身体。不愧是浪漫放荡的巴黎，你说是不是，’修斯？”

一道泪水从黑色的眼罩下面流出来。纽特凑近，侧耳倾听，但是忒修斯微张的嘴里没有吐出任何声音，于是他就着姿势温柔地舔掉那滴泪水。“怎么哭了？是太舒服了吗？也是，前面后面都被照顾到了，前内腺都快肿起来了吧？我来看看。”他搅动自己在忒修斯体内深处的三根手指，揉着忒修斯的敏感点，一本正经的说。“好像是有点肿了，这可怎么办，人类前内腺变大后会让人尿频的。‘修斯，你想尿吗？”

纽特无视忒修斯慌张的摇头，若有所思的说道。“可是你现在勃起，尿液根本出不来，要先软下来才行。嗯，下面的人都来来走走好几波了，正好现在这一堆都拿着相机手机在对着你拍，你也该让给表演画上一个句号，感谢他们的观看。夹这么紧干什么，好不容易把你插松的。”纽特猛地抽出手指，打了忒修斯的臀瓣一巴掌。

忒修斯哼了一声，被痛感刺激的竟然射了出来，精液一波一波的射在身前的玻璃上。身体上被施的咒语随着他的高潮退散，他终于可以停止自慰的动作，但只靠自己也维持不住跪立的姿势，软在纽特怀里。两行泪从眼罩底下滑下脸颊，他为自己竟然在外人面前射出来而感到不堪，咬着唇想把脸藏进纽特怀里。同时，纽特猛地抽离毁掉了他的高潮，让快感只在顶峰停留了一两瞬，之后无法挽留的褪去，使他充满了欲求不满地委屈，又因为长时间的逗弄没有得到足够的发泄，浑身无力地不停发抖。

纽特低头亲亲他汗湿的额头，亲昵地转告他。“他们都在欢呼呢，看到玻璃上的白色体液都很兴奋。我觉得如果他们能够得着的话，会抢着吃掉你的精液呢。来，既然他们够不到，你就帮他们吃掉吧。”纽特把乳白色的粘稠液体抹进忒修斯嘴唇里，看着他疲惫地卷起舌头，一点一点的咽下去。

“梅林，’修斯，你真美。” 纽特着迷的低喃，拽着他的卷发让他扬起脸吻住他的双唇，舌头勾起他的舌头纠缠。他隔着自己的裤子，用火热的阴茎顶了顶忒修斯的屁股，温柔的笑道。“现在你可以尿了。”

忒修斯闻言挣扎着摇头，举起手想推开纽特，反被他抓住，牢牢扣在怀里。“尿完你就可以回笼子里了，让你在外面玩了这么久了，你不想回笼子吗？尿完才可以回去，你不会想把你漂亮的笼子搞脏吧？”

忒修斯抬头望向他，隔在眼罩后的蓝眼睛一定充满了无助。他熟悉手提箱里那只精美的笼子里强烈羞耻的玩弄，只是想起来连呼吸都会不稳，可是留在外面纽特又要想出不知道什么样的新游戏。他这一年里每个周末都被纽特拉进手提箱调教，疼痛关怀羞耻甜蜜毫无规律的轮番出现，现在赤裸着身，被蒙着眼，依靠在衣冠楚楚的纽特怀里，他难以找回首席傲罗敢于面对未知，在重重困境中寻找万全之法的勇气。纽特看到忒修斯内心的挣扎，佯做无奈地哄他。“好吧，自己尿干净了我给你奖励，怎么样？激活左侧的花纹。”他抚摸过忒修斯臀瓣间松软的穴口，诱惑道。“今天只让你前面射了，后面还很不满足吧？嗯？”

忒修斯哽咽着，停止了抵抗，慢慢的在纽特面前趴下，四肢着地。纽特温柔地抚过他的脖子和背脊，拿出魔杖召唤出一个带着棕色狗尾巴的假阴茎，指挥它塞进忒修斯股间，又从魔杖顶端延伸出一段金色的绳子，末端缠住忒修斯的脖子，形成一个精致的项圈。纽特用魔杖牵着忒修斯走向自己的手提箱，假阴茎随着忒修斯往前爬的每一步，在他体内磨蹭。纽特知道，若是忒修斯能够发出声音，他会不好意思的尽力忍住所有声响，只有在下楼梯的时候流露出几声哭声般的呻吟，而现在，因为纽特的改易版缄默咒，纽特可以看到他被艳红的嘴唇不住分开，脖子上的细嫩皮肤不断颤栗，连绵的发出自己都不知道的无声而愉快的呻吟。

进入手提箱的梯子有些陡，逼迫忒修斯舒展身躯，用手臂支撑自己大半的体重和平衡，显露一身修长漂亮的肌肉。几只动物凑过来嗅了嗅忒修斯打招呼，更多的习以为常的无视他。嗅嗅和他的宝宝们倒是不死心的又爬上忒修斯的背，试图抢走他脖子上的金项圈。 

或许是因为刚才在窗边的刺激，忒修斯对动物的围观没有太大反应，只是大片红晕从脸颊染到脖子和胸膛。要知道，纽特第一次牵着他要走出笼子时，忒修斯屁股里塞着疯狂抽动的假阴茎，下身被贞操锁关了三天没有得到释放，整个人被欲望烧得红丹丹水汪汪的，却还是不愿意爬出笼子，终于被牵出来时，抽泣得让纽特反复确认他还能说出安全词才敢继续。 

纽特在北极雪藤的花坛前停下，蹲下身摸了摸忒修斯的卷发，把嗅嗅们摘下来，像是对待那些受伤初愈的小兽那样，安抚般的说道。“好了，’修斯，尿吧，我知道你可以的。” 

忒修斯呜咽一声，又把头埋进纽特怀里，乞求地摇着头。 

纽特满足地搂住忒修斯的脑袋，享受哥哥对自己的依赖，一边怜惜地拒绝他。“不行，一定要学会自己尿，都一年了，还要我哄着才愿意上厕所。不能再这么太宠你了。别撒娇了，嗯？” 

他能感觉到肩膀上的衣料被泪水打湿，忒修斯又被羞哭了。真的是越来越娇了，他偏头蹭了蹭忒修斯的卷发，开心地想。“再不尿的话要给你上锁了，怎么能只顾着快乐却连生理需要都不会？” 

忒修斯闻言往纽特怀里瑟缩了一下。贞操锁带上了后他又不知道要几天才愿意解开，期间会一如既往地不断索取，而他在纽特熟练的摆弄下只有软着阴茎吐出一股股精液，体液沾满贞操锁的结局。他一年前的半真半假的一句玩笑，已经是他能想象的极限了，他不知道纽特是从哪里学来层出不穷的玩法，乐此不疲地挑弄调弄他的底线。可是他一边觉得羞赧困扰，一边又沉迷在全身心任由纽特掌控的快感，好像全世界只有纽特是真实的，唯一重要的只是完成他的要求，得到他的夸赞和爱抚。忒修斯拿额头贴着纽特脖颈出赤裸的肌肤，缓缓抬起右腿，但是尿出来的那一瞬还是忍不住又哭了。 

“’修斯好棒，”纽特温柔地亲亲他的卷发，享受地抚摸忒修斯漂亮的臀部弧度和紧绷的腰腹线条。“就知道你可以的。” 

忒修斯放下腿，抽泣着扑进纽特怀里，抱着他脖子不停拿脸颊蹭他露在外面的肌肤，整个人都黏在他身上磨蹭，股间的尾巴也随着动作摇摆起来。纽特扭头捕捉他的双唇，紧紧抱住他，几乎要把忒修斯揉进自己体内。直到忒修斯渐渐平静下来，呼吸平缓的任由纽特在他口腔里舔舐，舌头迟钝的回应。 

纽特无声地调暗这个角落的灯光，轻柔地拿下忒修斯的眼罩。忒修斯茫然的眨着蓝眼睛，瞳孔扩散的让眼眸看上去像是凝视宇宙星海。纽特亲吻他的额头，一遍遍的在他耳边低喃。“你好棒，’修斯，我爱你。你做得很好，最好了，’修斯，我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现让纽特硬了好久，好对不起他的感觉....嗯...我觉得弟弟目前更享受调教哥哥的精神快感吧，下章再给他处理 (*/ω＼*)


	3. 手提箱脑洞二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章含有tiao教(?)，产卵play

金色的鸟笼的顶部趴着一只法国短脚猎犬的雕像，叼着忒修斯的魔杖。一阵阵的波纹从他嘴里穿过身躯，传递到笼子上，使雕纹上的符咒显现出来。

 

纽特把忒修斯轻柔地放在金色的鸟笼里面的软垫上，并把身上忒修斯紧抓着的衬衣脱下来让他抱着卷成一团。笼子感应到相亲近的魔力，伸出金色的枝叶抚摸上忒修斯的身躯，刻在笼子里的符咒自动为忒修斯施展治疗咒，补充他流失的水分和营养。纽特关上门，敲了敲笼子左侧的符咒。雕花流动舒展，缠绕着笼子收缩，几瞬后，原本两人高的笼子只到纽特腰间，而里面的忒修斯身上爬满了枝蔓，缓慢而持续地抚弄他的肌肤，牵扯着他的四肢再次让他四肢着地，将他大腿拉开，迫使他脖子后仰。金色的花朵贴着他白里透红的肌肤盛开，露出玳瑁做的暗红花蕊。

 

“你是如此美好，”纽特着迷的赞叹。他伸手进笼子里抚摸忒修斯的脸颊，蔓藤顺着他的手指爬开，露出忒修斯的右脸，被挤开的枝叶在忒修斯身上扭来扭去，想要在同类留下来的缝隙中抢占一个能抚摸他的最好位置。

 

纽特勾着忒修斯的下巴把他拉近到笼子边缘，一手解开自己的裤子把阴茎拿出来。忒修斯轻哼，眨着恍惚的蓝眼睛张开嘴半天，却没有等到纽特的阴茎。忒修斯疑惑地看向纽特，见他抚摸自己的阴茎，似乎打算自己撸到高潮。瞬间，泪珠从忒修斯的蓝眼睛里溢出来，一颗颗的往下滚，无声地控诉纽特竟然不愿意让他触碰他的阴茎。

 

纽特这才满意地上前，让忒修斯能够含住他的下身，看他双眼失神的沉醉在舔弄中。忒修斯身后，一条枝蔓卷上假阴茎后面的狗尾巴，荡来荡去。纽特点了点魔杖，让假阴茎的头部正好顶住忒修斯的敏感点，愉快地听忒修斯的哼声瞬间变了调，看他茫然睁着的眼睛里不断的流出泪水。纽特用手指接住几滴泪珠，放进嘴里舔了舔。

 

忒修斯在这种状态下的口技没有清醒的时候好，热情远远高于技巧。平常灵活爱挑逗的舌头这时只会带着口水舔来舔去，来不及咽下去的口水流下忒修斯的下巴，落在他的脖子和精致的锁骨上，连纽特的裤子都会打湿。可是纽特还是偏心享受这种时候的忒修斯：魔法部，斯卡曼德家族，他的傲罗部下和他的责任统统都被忘却，这时的忒修斯只会一心一意的想要把纽特的阴茎塞到自己喉咙深处，只想尝到吃下纽特的精液。

 

纽特喘息着在忒修斯口中射出来，忍了好久的精液有些在他深入时直接进入忒修斯的食道，有些被带到忒修斯口腔里他却来不及吞咽，还有些被抽插的动作挤出，从忒修斯红艳的唇角溢出，混着他的口水滑下。忒修斯感觉到精液被浪费，着急的哼了哼，乞求的看着纽特。

 

“好吧，谁叫你是我的最爱呢。”纽特低喃着把流出来的精液抹进忒修斯的嘴里。同时，忒修斯身后的蔓藤感应到纽特的意愿，幅度微小却快速的摆动起来，震动顺着狗尾巴传到忒修斯体内，在忒修斯破碎的呻吟中把精液从他体内挤了出来。

 

一个小盒子从两脚蛇的窝里飞到纽特手上，里面装着四颗鸡蛋般大小的两脚蛇蛋。枝条把狗尾巴慢慢从忒修斯体内拔出来，笼子自动旋转，让忒修斯红肿又无法合拢的后穴露在他面前。纽特将蛇蛋包上一层润滑剂，放在红色的洞口轻轻的施力。已经松软的后穴毫无抵抗能力的接纳了有一个异物，只是在银蛋的最宽处进入时表现出些许艰难。纽特减轻力道，好奇地想知道忒修斯的身体会不会自己把蛋给吃进去。红色的穴口无措地含着银色的蛇蛋，举棋不定了半响，终于缓慢的开始把蛋往外挤。纽特不死心的又把蛋按回去，想看穴口这次的反应。如此来回反复，忒修斯的身体终于在忒修斯混沌地呻吟中困难的把蛇蛋吃了进去。

 

最后一点银色滑进了红色肉壁深处，红肿的穴口紧紧的闭住，可是不一会又坚持不住的松开，露出一个可以隐约看到深处的圆口。纽特低头亲了亲忒修斯的后穴，将剩下的三个蛇蛋也依次放了进去，都是塞一半，然后看穴口自己辛苦的把余下的吞进去。到最后一颗蛋的时候，后穴已经完全失去任何抵抗，轻轻一推，就能将蛇蛋送进忒修斯体内。

 

金色的枝蔓在纽特让开忒修斯的脸颊之后，已经完全占领了那片肌肤，只露出一双空洞的蓝眼睛在一片金色中，时不时流下几滴泪珠。纽特拉过一枝长着花苞的蔓藤，将花苞塞进忒修斯体内，堵住蛇蛋的出路。

 

他爱怜地抚摸哥哥卷发和脸和脖子，一手招过自己的桌椅。笼子再度变形，只留下层层金色花叶柔软地托着忒修斯，把他固定在纽特胯间，头依着纽特大腿内侧。纽特坐下来，把自己的阴茎喂进他的嘴里，披上椅背上的衬衫开始翻看检查这几天的动物习性记录，任由忒修斯在他敞开的裤子里，含着他的阴茎，神情恍惚的跪着。

 

忒修斯渐渐感觉头脑清明，微微抬头，看到纽特正趴在桌子上在认真书写什么。他动动舌头，调整了一下纽特的阴茎在自己嘴里的位置，又感受了身体各个部位，都在枝蔓的符咒呵护下没有任何不适。他蹭了蹭脑袋边纽特的大腿，把头更埋进纽特跨进啊，安静地歇着等纽特忙完。

 

“感觉怎么样？没有哪里疼吧？”不知道多久后，纽特低头摸了摸他的卷发。

 

“没，不用担心，”忒修斯偏头亲了亲他的大腿内侧，疲惫地把头靠在他腿上，“就是下腹有些涨，你塞什么进去了？”

 

“嗯...前两天一只两脚蛇在树洞里生产，四颗蛋，差不多鸡蛋大小。你也知道两脚蛇的蛋是纯银的，还带着好运和呵护的效果...”

 

“嗯，然后呢？”忒修斯闭着眼问。

 

“唔...”

 

“纽特！”忒修斯眨眨眼，突然反应过来，目瞪口呆地抬头看向无辜看着他的弟弟，扭头想看自己的下身。

 

“两脚蛇需要温暖阴暗的地方孵化，在你体内待上这一两个小时能够缩短他们的孵化期，以后也能认得你的味道，你也可以沾染些好运。你知道的，每次你出任务我都很担心你。”纽特一脸正直的解释道。

 

“那也不可以 - 纽特！”忒修斯红着脸瞪他。“赶紧拿出来 - 嗯，哈。”他咬住下唇抖了抖，身后的枝蔓因为他的挣扎又蠕动了起来，其中还插在他后穴里当肛门塞的花苞也受影响的动了动，带着他体内的四颗蛋碾压他的前内腺。

 

“我塞进去的时候，你的后穴好饥渴的，只要放进去一半，你就会自己迫不及待地把剩下的吃进去，然后不知道是在品尝还是怕它会掉出来似的合得紧紧的，可是很快又意犹未尽地张开，向我讨要下一个。’修斯，四个蛋根本不够你吃，最后你可怜兮兮地流着口水，我只好让笼子长出一个花苞给你堵上。” 

 

忒修斯脸上又烧了起来，蓝眼睛羞愤地瞪着他。“你别说了，嗯，给我拿出来。”

 

纽特委屈地看着他。“可是真的对你和它们都好啊。”

 

“哈，快拿出来。”

 

纽特撇撇嘴，绕到他身后，拿出魔杖指着忒修斯腹部。忒修斯感到体内的异样，不安地问他。“你在干什么？纽特！你在干 - 嗯 - ”他余下的话被呻吟打断，四肢酥软的只能靠枝蔓支撑。

 

纽特稳稳抓住那根塞到忒修斯体内正在乱动的枝蔓，一把拔出，在忒修斯毫无准备地惊喘中把自己的阴茎肏了进去。“放进去时的润滑剂都干了，需要先加一点润滑才能让你产出来。我先把蛋往里面放放腾点位置出来。嗯，哥哥要是想早点生宝宝的话就夹紧点。”边说边拍打忒修斯的屁股。

 

“嗯，纽特 - 哈啊 - ” 忒修斯被笼子固定着，没有任何空间扭腰逃避，臀瓣上的疼痛让他反射性的收紧后穴，更深刻的感受到体内塞着的蛇蛋，腹部涨涨的。

 

纽特俯身亲亲他的耳朵，语气无辜又好奇地问道。“会不会感觉像是怀孕了？这些两脚蛇蛋比较小，我分不出个体只能摸到一团，如果哥哥怀孕了也会这样吧？体内有一个小生物，被哥哥保护着，呵护着，等着出生的那一天。等它们孵出来了哥哥给他们命名吧。”

 

忒修斯闻言似悲似喜地呻吟一声，后穴把纽特夹得更紧了，湿热的内壁亲密的裹着他下身。纽特张口咬住忒修斯的肩膀，对着他的敏感点狠狠顶弄几下，在他高潮抽搐的肠道里射了出来。

 

金色的枝蔓舒展，把忒修斯的上身立起来，双腿打开，猩红的穴口对着纽特。忒修斯的蓝眼睛双眼湿润地，控诉地瞪着他。“你简直是个小恶魔。”他有气无力地说。

 

纽特抓了抓自己翘起来的刘海，从发丝后偷偷瞧着忒修斯，不好意思又开心地笑着。“但是你也喜欢啊。”他讨好地亲亲忒修斯，手伸向忒修斯后穴。

 

乳白色的精液从穴口被吐出，银色的蛇蛋慢慢随着重力下坠，挤出更多的液体。忒修斯恨恨地咬了咬纽特的耳朵，闷哼的忍受一颗颗蛇蛋挤压过他的敏感点。红肿的穴口恋恋不舍的被迫吐出银色的蛋，刚出来一点又反悔的吸了回去。纽特着迷的看着，温柔地抚摸红肿的细腻皮肤，在忒修斯终于忍无可忍地咬上他肩膀时，终于出手用魔杖把剩下的两颗蛋挪出来。

 

纽特捧着沾染他们两人体液的蛇蛋们，绿眼睛亮晶晶的左看右看，爱不释手。“这些都是哥哥生出来的宝宝。”他亲亲忒修斯满足的说。

 

忒修斯没力气没脾气的叹了口气。

 

笼子的直径扩展至三米，把纽特圈进来，回到了两人高大小。退回去的蔓藤在途中把软垫清理干净，拉扯到他们身边。垫子是丝绸面料和鹅绒充塞制作的，保暖咒每时每刻将它持续在一个舒适的温度，不会给浑身敏感的忒修斯带来任何不适。纽特用魔杖把他们身上都清理干净，蛇蛋都小心的安放好，然后接过枝蔓递过来的毛毯，爬进软垫里把两人都裹了进去。忒修斯闭着眼向后靠靠，贴近他的怀里。

 

“忒修斯...哥哥，你，是也喜欢吧？”纽特突然小声问道。

 

忒修斯疑惑地哼了一声，在睡梦中挣扎半响大脑才成功处理听到的声音。他连回头看纽特一眼都懒得做，睡意浓浓的把头埋进软垫里，半睡半醒间懒懒回复道。“放心，我们学校的名字我还是记得的。”

 

纽特痴笑着低头，蹭了蹭忒修斯的后颈，闭着眼开心地低声说。“我也爱你，忒修斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实本来最后排除蛋的时候，纽特是会故意让每颗蛋在经过他前内腺的时候反复滚动，让忒修斯干射一次，但是我实在写不动了...你们就当他们下次的时候是这样弄的吧。
> 
> 法国短脚猎犬是Eddie Redmayne的Patronus  
> 玳瑁是忒修斯的魔杖材料，金色是觉得Callum Turner很适合金色  
> 银是可以安全食用的，但是吃多了皮肤会变色哟，而且貌似不褪色哟(＾Ｕ＾)ノ 这里有魔法所以大家就只要想象蛇蛋会给哥哥带来好运就行了~  
> 兄弟俩人的安全词是Hogwarts，目前为止忒修斯没有使用过一次


	4. 幻形脑洞一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章写肉！保证！

纽特后来又去过好几次纽约，多次借宿在雅各布和蒂娜家里。他的朋友们对名耀两岸但私底下“喜欢拥抱”、“其实也不是很守规矩”的斯卡曼德兄长很好奇，可是每次忒修斯都推脱忙碌没法与纽特同去。纽特也从来不坚持。他知道，忒修斯倾向在外人面前与他保持较远的距离，不管是对自己的朋友还是纽特的朋友，十几年来都是如此。更何况，天天挂着精致怀表，外套口袋会塞着叠得一丝不苟的方巾的忒修斯，对美国的城市兴致缺缺（“唔，纽特，又要去那个毁掉茶的地方吗？”）。要真想提起美国对他的那一点吸引，该说些美国广阔壮丽的自然景观，比如亚利桑那的苍茫沙漠，和遨游于其上空的雷鸟。

纽特至今无法理解忒修斯和雷鸟弗兰克的友谊。他的哥哥不是一个对魔法生物充满爱心的人，虽然耳濡目染的熟悉他们的各种奇妙之处，却历来对纽特的养殖场里的种种生物尊重而不亲近；他即不会对频繁跑出箱子偷他东西的嗅嗅生气，也很少主动抚摸喜欢蹭他一身毛的邹虞。同样的，雷鸟也不是一种喜欢人类的生物，甚至连同类都不屑一顾，高傲孤独的在自己的领地飞翔，只是独独对忒修斯感兴趣。

在对雷鸟和忒修斯研究多年后，纽特勉强找到一个合理的解释，或许是因为忒修斯很安全吧。浑身上下透露着白魔法光芒的魔法法律执行司司长，品德高尚，眼角旁有长年积累的笑纹，对于警惕世间一切危险的雷鸟来说，可能就像是连绵不断的暴雨中一个小小的避风港，难免有些依恋。至于忒修斯对弗兰克的喜爱...纽特观察了他每次忍不住抚摸雷鸟身上的花纹的样子，和弗兰克伸开翅膀展现柔顺服帖的羽毛时脸上满意的表情，觉得忒修斯可能，或许，好像，就是觉得弗兰克很好看。

至从得出这个结论后，纽特每次去美国的时候都会尽量找时间去看一下弗兰克，向他要一两根羽毛带回来给忒修斯。通人性的弗兰克还会在自己身上左挑右挑，找一根纹路最完美的羽毛给他，而欢迎他回家的忒修斯则会克制又迫不及待地等着他把羽毛拿出来。这种时候，几年都穿着同一件大衣的纽特都隐约觉得，自己能不被哥哥嫌弃，简直是像嗅嗅多年只珍藏一颗灰扑扑的石头，对其他金闪闪的珠宝视而不见，只有真爱能解释了。

羽毛一根根的这么多年下来，他们家里的餐厅墙壁上，逐渐积累了一把炫丽的雷鸟羽毛扇，会调皮的化成千百只小雷鸟绕着墙壁飞行，褐色白色和金色的羽毛之间，隐隐有电光闪烁，在忒修斯进入餐厅时格外欢快。

不过这一周，小雷鸟们都不乐意从扇子中出来了，只因为忒修斯基本上没有踏入餐厅，一直在自己的书房用餐。偶尔有一两只小雷鸟从扇子上脱离下来，也对独自享用晚餐的纽特爱理不理，围绕着忒修斯空荡荡的座位飞来飞去，哀怨得快把周围的墙壁闷出霉来。

纽特摇摇头。所有被忒修斯偏心的生物都难免会被惯出来一些小性子，即使是纯粹的魔法生灵也无法避免。

不过...

“抱歉，纽特，你先吃吧，我还有一些文件要处理。”果然，忒修斯的黑足猫守护神咒再次出现在餐桌上，忒修斯心不在焉的声音从它嘴中传来。连着快两周天天传话的守护神有点不好意思，翘着尾巴用整个小身子从纽特下巴下蹭过才消失。

纽特放下手中的报纸，遮盖住了政治版面上忒修斯冷峻的眼神。经过地下室时，纽特从橱柜里取出一条印着法国短腿猎犬的领带放在端着的餐盘上。

在多次争吵后，忒修斯和纽特达成共识，地下室可以住动物，但是必须和他们的主要生活空间隔开。

“需要安静的空间，不是主要生活空间。” 勉强同意忒修斯把办公室挪到二楼，放在卧室附近的纽特反驳道。

“你知道我就在意你和魔法部，” 忒修斯把下巴搁在纽特的肩膀上，现在心情不错得侧头亲亲他的脸颊，一边挥着魔杖把新方案标在房子蓝图上。他终于不用担心有魔法生物把他的守护魔咒啃出一个洞。

“你需要把生活和工作分开些。”纽特坚持道。“每次我一离开伦敦你就埋进魔法部的事里去，这才是你的家，不是那。”

“就跟你愿意为魔法动物常年不归家一样，魔法部对我也很重要。”

纽特突然转过身，定定地看进忒修斯眼里。“但是没有魔法生物逼迫我违背自己的信念与他人妥协，也没有哪只生物要求我伤害他人。”

“哦，纽特...”忒修斯措手不及地眨眨眼。纽特突然注意到他柔顺的卷发中已经掺杂着白丝，灰蓝的眼睛周围早已刻上了皱纹。“我们必须又为此争吵吗？”忒修斯有些疲惫地问道。

纽特抿着唇，看向了别处。“...对不起，我不该今天提起这个话题。”

“嗯，我们会找个时间坐下来好好谈谈的，或许这些争吵也是因为我们已经等了太久。”忒修斯牵住他的手，“但是，今天先让我们安排好我们的新房子。”

纽特反手与他十指相缠。“我下个月排不开，但是下下个月我在德国，至少晚上可以住在家里。”

“好。”忒修斯又笑了起来。

忒修斯是一个爱笑的人，纽特从小就知道，因为他一定是这世上获得最多忒修斯的笑容的人。

他还知道，忒修斯生来喜欢与人打交道，不管是学生时期的球队，还是傲罗时期的傲罗部，还有现在的各个魔法部成员，忒修斯走到哪都会很快结交一群朋友。

少时忒修斯经常带着朋友回家串门，还会抱起躲藏不及的纽特在朋友面前炫耀，搞得纽特还没入学，就已经有好些高年级的学生知道他。

这在忒修斯成为傲罗后也没有变，在纽特还没有因为屡屡顶撞傲罗而出名前，傲罗部就知道斯卡曼得家有一个可爱的小儿子在霍格沃茨读书，成绩优异，还对魔法生物特别了解，性格有些腼腆，像只小兔子一样。而经常被忒修斯邀请回家吃饭的傲罗们，面对忒修斯满脸的骄傲，每次都深深反省，一定是自己太凶，吓到人家的弟弟，才会让纽特看起来冷漠又不好相处。

忒修斯爱拉朋友回家的习惯直到纽特成年才有所改变。那一年纽特忍无可忍地与忒修斯大吵一架，因为他领队的傲罗又歼灭了一家四处伤人的魔法生物。

“它们只是害怕而已！是那个住宅区抢占了它们的繁殖地！哥哥我明明跟你说过！你答应过我尽量不伤害它们的！”

“嗨，忒修斯尽力了，那几只鬼面熊已经尝到人血，不会善罢甘休的。”忒修斯的队友错愕地说道。

“那都是不可信的谣传！鬼面熊根本不喜欢人血的味道！你们一点都不了解它们，就会鲁莽地凭着你们自以为是判定他们生死，你们傲罗只会盲目地消灭你们惧怕的东西。我恨你，忒修斯！”

被冲出家门的纽特甩在身后的忒修斯一脸苍白，眼睛里却燃烧着怒火。

晚上忒修斯敲开纽特的卧室，带着纽特从来没见过的严厉表情说。

“我们到的时候，那几只鬼面熊已经疯狂了，直接扑向我们，若不是及时把它们杀死，我的队友和我都要有危险。”他紧紧盯着纽特，不知道是因为隐忍了半天的怒气还是什么其他情绪，眼眶红红的，衬得蓝眼睛越发明亮。

“傲罗们每天冒着生命危险，都是为了大家能有更安稳的生活。从傲罗部成立以来，有多少傲罗失去生命，失去行动能力，失去五感，你知道吗？我们做的或许不完美，但是我们的存在让巫师们更安全。我的队友流着汗流着血执行任务，不是为了回家后让你这样只活在安全地方的人胡乱发脾气的。”

不善言辞的纽特满脸通红。“那-那你就觉得可以为了目的使用任何手段吗？那么多魔法生物死在你们手里，活下来的又被你们用种种法律针对。鬼面熊曾经在整个爱尔兰和英国活动，现在只有在零星几个深山里见得到他们的身影，你们一夜就屠杀了六只，其中四只都是未成年的小熊！”

“它们在伤害巫师！你难道听不懂我在说什么吗？我们支助的傲罗队有一半进了圣芒戈，其中一个还不知道能不能再使用他的左手臂。你怎么好意思这样说？难道鬼面熊值得我们用命来换？”

“那你也不用杀了他们！”纽特撇开头，不愿意看着忒修斯，他觉得鼻子有点酸酸的，估计自己的眼眶也有点红。“你们冲入他们的领地要伤害他们，他们凭什么不能反抗！我都在任务之前就跟你解释过的，忒修斯，你答应过我的！”

“答应你什么？为了让他们活下去而让傲罗丧命？”忒修斯缓缓摇着头。“就因为你觉得魔法生物可怜？因为你想更了解鬼面熊？你怎么这么自私？”

纽特猛地回头看向忒修斯，脸上一瞬间失去了所有血色。“自-自私？”

忒修斯松开了一直紧握地拳头。“你若是想改善魔法生物的生活，就自己去，不要责怪别人为什么不帮你完成你的愿望。”说完他头也不回的掉头离开。

忒修斯那晚失望的眼神久久盘缠在纽特脑海里，伴着他进入神奇生物管理保护司，伴着他周游世界撰写书籍。年少的他，像大部分的弟弟妹妹一样，对年长又能干的哥哥有着一定程度上的崇拜情结。而忒修斯对他基本上有求必应，让纽特多少藏着些不现实的认知，有什么难处只要告诉哥哥就好了，好像忒修斯无所不能，只有他不想做的，从来没有他做不到的。

纽特摇摇头，把记忆甩出脑海。他与忒修斯都有过自以为是又天真的时代。他或许希望抹去所有他带给忒修斯的伤痛，但是两人的存在互相拟定了对方的成长轨道，如果跳过年少轻狂的尖锐棱角，不知道是否还会走到如今的无缝契合。即使有重新来过的魔法，但只要有哪怕一点失去忒修斯的可能，他都不愿意冒险。

他推开忒修斯办公室的门，在忒修斯桌边放下餐盘。

忒修斯习惯性地牵住他伸来的手，亲昵地把手背贴在唇上，注意力一直没有离开笔下的文献。

纽特弯腰在忒修斯头顶的卷发落下一吻。

“你已经十一天没有下来吃晚饭了，亲爱的。”

忒修斯嗯了一声，又安抚地亲了亲他的手背。纽特知道他其实什么都没听到。他无奈又好笑地倚在忒修斯的办公椅上，从忒修斯的肩膀后阅读绑住了忒修斯注意力的文件。

魔法部想要巫审加码通过一条新的法律，收回一部分古老家族的财产。条款只针对已经失去传承和子嗣的家族，意在开放那些因为失去继承人而永久封存的金库和隐秘领域。可想而知，这在魔法界掀起巨浪。纯血家族纷纷寄信与魔法部部长，严词反对。可是魔法部早就不是纯血巫师的一言堂了。英国大部分是家里有麻瓜血统，或者父母就是麻瓜的半血巫师。魔法部里的多个重要职位和部门，都由半血巫师掌控。一时间，整个魔法部暗流汹涌，绝少有人能独善其身。

本来忒修斯是其中之一。他虽然是巫审加码的直属上司，但是经过邓布利多一脉近几十年来的努力，司法判决早已从政权系统中独立出去，也只有少数愚昧的人指望过他会愿意插手。哪知巫审加码突然要求神秘事物部重新对回收已封存领域的可行性和危险性进行调查，明显希望推翻之前的调查结果，从而阻止法律通过。经过多方博弈，对纯血家族一直态度友好的忒修斯被推出来做调查组负责人。

难的不是调查，而是平衡调查组里的各方势力，阻止矛盾的激化，保证相对公正的调查结果。于是忒修斯每天处理完作为司长的工作后，又会花大量时间批阅当天调查组的工作进度，只为了能第一时间调解矛盾，近两周来每时每刻都紧绷着。

连他后颈肩的肌肉都有些僵硬了，纽特在揉捏中发现，需要用力揉开那一个个令人酸痛的肌肉结。可想而知忒修斯这几天内心的压力和辛苦。纽特垂目看了看被自己揉红了的白皙皮肤，一口咬了上去。

“嘶，疼！”忒修斯一颤，缩起肩膀不满地回头瞪向他。

纽特趁机吻住忒修斯，舌头顶开他的唇瓣霸占他的口腔。这几天，除了早安吻和忒修斯进家门时的蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，他们亲热的机会屈指可数。至从纽特停止周游世界，工作重心放在伦敦的养殖场后，他们已经几年没有如此禁欲的生活了。

果然，忒修斯瞬间软了腰肢，难耐地张开嘴接纳纽特的入侵。他的羽毛笔被丢在桌子上，伸手扣住纽特肩膀，另一只手牢牢牵住纽特的手。

他与爱人紧紧相贴，手掌下的衣服带着熟悉的体温，鼻息间全是对方的味道，双唇间是一生疯狂地眷恋。似是觉得不够贴近，纽特猛地跨坐到他腿上，把他压近厚实的椅背里，迫使他仰着头接受他的吻。忒修斯嗫嚅地呻吟一声，要流出口的声音又被纽特用舌头卷走吞下。

半响，纽特才放开呼吸不稳的忒修斯。

“哦，你好纽特，我也想你了。”忒修斯打趣地说道。

“嗯，我该怎么说，你整个月都在喝咖啡而不是茶，这三个星期只换了三条围巾，这两周都在办公室吃饭。上次你这么做的时候，头疼了一个月，上上次的时候，咳嗽了两个半月，上上上次的时候--”

“好了好了，”忒修斯捂着脸笑道，“我要是去翻你的办公桌，是不是能找到一本忒修斯·斯卡曼德作息录？摆在雷鸟作息录和巨怪中间？”

“在狮身人面像和雷鸟之间，你知道我用的是字母排序。”

忒修斯惊讶地睁开一只蓝眼睛。“我是开玩笑的。”

“我不是。”纽特抵着他额头认真的看着他。“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，魔法部分类四星危险系数，需要专家知识，富有经验的巫师才有可能驯服。常年出现在英国伦敦，喜爱茶和时尚，专注于巫师界和平安全，业余爱好收集好看的装饰品 - 和雷鸟羽毛。”

“唔。”忒修斯捂着嘴，眼睛弯了起来。

“有着浓密松软的深棕色毛发，随着年龄增长会出现银丝，最先聚集在两鬓，再零星散在发丝间。灰蓝色的眼睛，颜色如高山上剔透的湖泊，带着岩石的灰色，映着天空的蓝色，沉思时如山色空蒙，高兴时水光潋滟。”

忒修斯耳尖有一点红，目光流转。

“世间仅有一只，笔者有幸相遇，得其青睐，欲做珍宝藏之，又恐断其羽翼，终日惶恐。”纽特眨眨眼，目不转睛的看进他眼底。“还有好多，我记了三本，不能说把二十几年来的每个相处都积攒起来，最年少的那几年我只能反复从记忆里搜寻，但是也差不多了。忒修斯，你是我最宝贵的神奇动物。”

忒修斯 目光如炬， 蓝眼睛中柔情似水 ，伸出一只手揽住他的后颈，另一手扯住他的衣领，迫切饥渴地咬上他的嘴唇。

纽特用手肘撑住椅背，免得撞痛忒修斯，在唇齿交缠间一字一句地吐出。“你是我的，我不许你这么不照顾自己。”

忒修斯在喉间呜咽一声，手指拽紧纽特的头发，迫不及待地要把两人揉在一起。纽特把手扣在忒修斯扬起的脖颈上，拇指搭在他的脉搏上，感受那令他心动的韵律。

 

 

 

之后耳鬓厮磨了好一会，纽特才清理掉两人身上的狼藉，招来毯子搭在忒修斯赤裸的背上。忒修斯气喘吁吁地趴在你退结实的胸膛上，刘海湿哒哒地黏在额头上，懒懒地有一搭没一搭地咬玩纽特的耳垂。

“看来心情好多了。”纽特抚摸着他的腰窝，闭着眼说道。

忒修斯在他脖颈边落下细吻，一点一点的爬上他的脸庞，直到意犹未尽地在他唇角落下最后一个吻。他眨着水润的蓝眼睛看着纽特。“这个调查完结了就好，后面的争执都在巫审加码里，不会再牵扯我进去了。”

“哦，梅林的胡子，前内腺高潮都没法关闭你的大脑吗？”纽特呢喃，一边摸索着拉拢毯子边缘，又不放心的施了一个保温咒。

忒修斯脸又红了，忍不住收缩突然又有些空虚的后穴。“你不是在担心吗。”

纽特伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下他鼻子，知道他在想什么似地捏捏他挺翘的屁股。“是的，所以你继续说吧。你没有偏向吗？”

忒修斯皱皱鼻子，假装嫌弃地把上面的口水蹭在纽特脸上，又侧脸亲亲他的鼻子。“对结果的偏向吗？有的。老贵族的资产都是凭自己的血脉堆积出来，魔法部不曾给予他们任何帮助，又谈何理由‘收回’。只是部长出生麻瓜，把一些观念带进巫师社会了。”

“资产滚资产，特权换金钱，那些老贵族有多少是欺压普通巫师得来的财产。再说，那么多领域就此封存，资源和历史从此遗失，难道不可惜？”

忒修斯的手指习惯性地抚摸纽特脖颈。“先不说财产来源，上千年的历史，追源起来难免有些离题。只是文化而言，大多贵族都记得并使用着那些传统，如果希望了解文化历史，完全有活生生的记录者，何须入侵已故家族的领地。部长不过是希望把资源拿出来给新巫师而已。我并不认同。给予他们教育，帮助他们使用魔法，能在巫师社会立足，是我们应当做的。我们还有进步的需要，毕竟留在巫师界的麻瓜巫师的平均收入不如传承巫师，但是挖掘古老魔法，把前人的家产无偿给予他们 - 恕我直言，他们并没有贫困到那种地步。”

“正是因为缺少传承，麻瓜巫师才难以融入巫师生活，打开闲置的魔法资源供他们使用，才能让他们熟悉巫师生活。更何况拿出那些资源，建筑公用设施也好。” 

“所以谈何保存文化，不过是夺占财产的借口。”忒修斯缓缓摇摇头，“我还是那么认为，目前没有那么迫切地需求，必须强占已故巫师的遗产。有些老贵族家产庞大，若是清除他们血脉便能让其充公，难免人人自危。部长鲁莽了。”

“那你不打算插手？”

“我相信调查组的实力和巫审加码的考量。只要尽可能保证政治势力不干扰他们工作，我相信他们会给出一个公正的结果。”

纽特摇摇头。“你对系统的信心，真的是。”

“当下政局整体还算清明，部长的道德足以作为标杆。魔法部那么多精英，大体来说，难道有谁能比他们做的更好吗？错误是必然的，但是只要方向没有错，尽力而为就是最好。”

“我得带你离开这个办公室。”纽特捂着脸说。

“喂。”忒修斯不满地抓抓纽特的锁骨。

“必须，必须带你离开这个办公室。”纽特扣住忒修斯捣乱的双手，一双绿眼睛认真地看着他。“这个周六。我带你去酒吧。我觉得有必要清理一下你的大脑了，里面全是魔法部，明明身心都该是我的。”

忒修斯翻了个白眼。“这句话你跟被冷落在那边的文件说，到底是我更爱你还是爱它。”

“但是那些小妖精数量太多了，就算你只给它们每个一分钟的时间，积累起来也不行。”纽特点点头，招来那条餐盘上的 法国短腿猎犬的领带 。“好，就这么说定了。周六晚上。我会把东西都准备好的，你只要六点等着我就好了。”

忒修斯瞳孔一下子放大，咬住自己的下唇。嫣红从耳尖慢慢染到他脸颊。他软软地点了一下头，嗯了一声，紧紧抓住飘到他手中的丝绸面料。

纽特又在他唇上印上一吻，盖上他抓着领带的手。“乖，'修斯，在箱子里等我。”他低声说。


	5. 5 未完

           同面料的腰带缠住忒修斯精瘦的腰，低调内敛，又让人目光自然流连至下面优雅的裙摆，赞叹于那修长柔美的线条。

           精致细腻的丝绸垂下，堪堪在忒修斯的小腿底部停住，摆动间隐约可见里面的腿部曲线，裙摆下含蓄又隐约色情的露出他纤细的脚裸和端庄的黑皮高跟。

            纽特捧着裹着肤色丝袜的脚，帮他把另一只鞋穿上，在他脚裸上亲了一口。“你美极了，‘修斯。’”

            带着蕾丝黑手套的手松开金色笼子的栏杆，颤抖地捂住被口红涂得娇艳的朱唇。

            “别害羞，”纽特起身轻吻忒修斯的额头，温柔地摘下另一只缠在栏杆上的手牵在手里。“今天整个晚上我都会在你身边的，寸步不离。”

            长而浓密的睫毛贴在脸颊上轻颤，被画上淡雅烟熏妆的蓝眼睛紧闭着，不愿意睁开看纽特。可是他不可能停止呼吸。笼罩在周身的气息拂过鼻尖侵入肺腑，那是他每日都会点在脖颈上的古龙水。他也无法堵住耳朵，只能听着自己的声音，熟悉而陌生的从别人的口中传来。

            纽特搂住他的腰，带着他站起来，低声在他耳边哄道。“‘修斯，睁开眼，看看你自己。”

            在这个地方，被用这个语气叫着这个名字，忒修斯毫无抵抗力地哀鸣一声，睁开眼。一面全身镜立在他们面前，里面一个卷发齐肩的貌美女士依偎在穿着修身西服的忒修斯怀里，相同的蓝色眸子闪烁着，触及他的目光时受惊般地躲开，满脸通红地埋进了身旁男士的怀里。

            镜子里的忒修斯轻抚她的腰侧，低头在她躲藏的脸颊上落下亲吻。

            

            “司长！平安夜快乐，没想到在这里遇到您！”刚从梅林俱乐部出来的记者惊喜地看到斯卡曼德司长从自己的马车上下来，连忙上前。

            太幸运了！斯卡曼德司长是出了名的难遇见，除了专门预约的记者会和一只手就能数完的专访，很少有记者能够向他提问。他又是罕见的愿意认真回答记者问题的政客，只要能见上面，一般还是愿意和颜悦色地说上一两句。

            业内传言他的好态度来源于他对记录工作和文字工作的欣赏，前几年的魔法书籍展览就是他在背后推动的。

            可是今天，司长闻声转头，在看清他时竟然皱起了眉头，掩住身后的马车门。

            “司长，我是魔杖日报的记者。”记者赶紧上前拿出自己的身份证明。

            他看了一眼那张记者证，神色有些舒展。“今晚有一些事我需要照料，抱歉。”他点头致意，便把他丢在一边，重新拉开马车的门，眉目瞬间温柔了下来。

            记者默默地退到一边捂住怦怦直响地胸口，内心激动地直尖叫。要知道，已经五十多的司长至今未婚，生活干净的没有一丝靠谱的绯闻，除了参加重要晚会可能带上朋友或者得力助手作伴，从来没有独自与谁在夜晚相会过。正经的报社早都放弃了，也只有一些胡乱的小报纸还会挣扎着要寻找司长的粉红消息，大多时候只能拿他的弟弟来炒炒销量。

            而如今，多次荣获最性感男人称号的斯卡曼德司长，正在嘴角含笑地从马车内握住一只带了黑色蕾丝手套的手。这可能是未来的斯卡曼德夫人吗？

            被记者满心期待的女士从马车上盈盈走下来，一顶酒红色的帽子斜斜搭在卷发上，上面的黑色面纱隐去大部分面容。只能大概看出她与司长同龄，养尊处优，举止优雅端庄。

            符合这个身形这个年龄的单身女巫有很多个，但是与斯卡曼德司长颇有私交的并不多，如果能听到声音他就更确定了。

            然而他离得太远，只能看着斯卡曼德司长低头在女士耳边轻声说了几句，然后笑着看她脸红地垂下头。女士侧着身子依偎进他的怀里，卷发中银丝星星点点，羞赧的样子却似初恋的少女般娇美。

            更让记者震惊的是，司长熟稔地搂住女士的腰，就在这石板路上，这路灯下，这公共场合里，把脸埋进女士的脖颈。从他这个角度看不到司长在干什么，但是他能看到女士搭在他肩膀上的手轻颤，难耐地抓紧手下的面料，脖子扬起优美的弧度，贝齿轻轻咬住红唇。

            他呆愣地抬起魔杖对着自己，他觉得今晚喝的红酒有点上头，他需要给自己施了一个酒醒咒。

            果然，当他再抬起头时，司长只不过是在帮女士整理她的头发，片刻后便搂着她进入了记者刚刚离开的梅林俱乐部。

             

            “你觉得怎么样？让那个记者把今晚的会面写出来吗？”纽特在他耳边笑道。“斯卡曼德司长与神秘女子夜晚约会，当街拥吻。”

           他灼热的手掌贴在忒修斯腰间，几乎把缩小身形的忒修斯整个圈在怀里，另一只抓着忒修斯的一只手把玩，一举一动都是放荡地亲昵。他能感受到周围侍者探究疑惑的眼神 - 忒修斯·斯卡曼德为人幽默亲和，却在情欲方面有着近乎古板的矜持，别说搂着一位女士出现在公共场合，几十年来，欧洲各个报社的狗仔，硬是没有一人能拍到过斯卡曼德司长与任何人有暧昧的接触。

            他被问及原因时的答案，倒是印在头版上风靡了整个英国。眼角带着笑纹的高大男人，侧脸看向镜头旁的提问者，有些无奈又有些好笑地歪歪一笑，竖着修长的指头虚虚一点，半是商量半是责怪地道：“嘿，给我留些隐私好不？”

           所以梅林俱乐部的侍者难免怀疑，有人用了魔药装作斯卡曼德司长的样子。可是，作为英国最顶级的私人俱乐部，埋在建筑四处的高级识别魔法，都纷纷表示这是斯卡曼德司长带着客人没有错。

           纽特低头亲吻忒修斯的脸侧，感受唇下的肌肤因羞涩而滚烫。忒修斯一直公私分明，不管是对工作还是对自己的信息曝光。但是他的坚持更多源于两人见不得光的关系，和年轻时因为工作而长期分居。他不愿意纽特为流言蜚语困扰，更不希望两人之间有任何误会，所以坚守着禁欲的形象。

           哪怕严谨的三件套下，吻痕铺满胸前后背和腿间；哪怕虚吻女王手背时，后穴还撑满昨夜的液体，堪堪被肛塞堵住；哪怕当年，轻斥记者时，他才刚刚从纽特的养殖场回来，全身均匀地晒成小麦色，除了被掩盖在白领下的一圈白皙。

           而今晚，这端庄无暇的形象被忒修斯拱手交给纽特，任由他篡改。困惑惊奇的眼神落在纽特身上，却让忒修斯觉得好似是他在众人面前抱着爱人亲热，成年后甚少在外人面前失礼的他，脸颊烧得通红，又隐隐喜悦 - 谁不想光明正大地牵着爱人的手，毫无顾忌地行走在大庭广众之下。

            不过，现在这种在众目睽睽之下，借着魔咒偷情的举动，还是让他羞赧得想藏进纽特怀里，躲避所有视线。

           被忒修斯下意识当做避风港的纽特，内心柔软成一团棉花云。


End file.
